


We Have You

by crality



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Begging, F/M, Joneses - Freeform, Juggey - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Threesome, micheoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crality/pseuds/crality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay and Michael invite Geoff over for a little playtime, but Michael's the one who gets a surprise toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Have You

Michael fucking loves having Geoff over.

His and Lindsay’s lives have never been boring - they realized pretty early on in their relationship that boring was pretty impossible for them. But sometimes in their pop up apartment with the brown walls and brown cabinets and brown sofa, Michael needs a splash of color. A splash of life. Geoff brings that to them, no problems, no questions asked. And Lindsay always seems to be the one who wants to make the call, anyway, so Michael starts asking freely.

When they first start hanging out it’s simple, casual. A few drinks over some Sunny, laughing until three AM, Geoff sleeps on the couch if he’s really wasted. They drive to work together in the morning and suffer hangovers together until the afternoon. It dissolves under their feet pretty fucking quickly, on an only mildly tipsy night with Michael squished between his girlfriend and his best friend.

They end up with Michael desperately grinding into Geoff’s lap, Lindsay’s lazy kisses and hands dragging between the both of them. Michael cums in his pants and can’t sleep that night, but Geoff calls them of his own volition for the first time the following weekend.

They’re good for each other, they realize. Michael’s need for attention is quickly settled, Lindsay and Geoff gladly take the reigns - they’re both happy to let Michael lose control under their hands. They let him drop the facade and melt like putty underneath them. Sometimes on top of them, too. He’s theirs, their baby, their favorite person to please.

Tonight there’s no good reason for Geoff to be over. He just wants to be there. Michael just wants him there. They’ve forgotten the ritual of awkwardness, the questioning phase. Company is enough, and Michael sits with his knees on either side of Geoff’s hips and kisses him deeply and quietly as Lindsay messes with something in the bedroom.

Geoff is already getting a little rough. He cards through Michael’s curls until he has a fistful, rearing his head back to expose the soft underside of his chin. His teeth drag along the fragile skin, lips sucking hard and breaking blood vessels so Michael has to explain away hickeys at work on Monday. The high pitched whine Michael lets loose is irresistible and Geoff gathers the man closer into his lap - fingers glide under basketball shorts with ease, a growl rips from his throat as he bucks up against Michael, a hand rears back to smack the boy’s ass enthusiastically.

“Hey, idiots!” Michael’s still in a daze when he seeks out Lindsay, but Geoff cranes his head back to look at her with a big grin.

“We ready?” He scoots forward, holding Michael against him, as Lindsay laughs and nods and waves them over. “You ready, baby?”

“Ready for what?” Michael probes, looking reticent and young in Geoff’s arms. He eyes Lindsay’s sly smile over Geoff’s shoulder before she disappears into the bedroom.

“We’re gonna fuck you, silly.” Geoff pinches the tip of Michael’s nose and wiggles his face until he laughs, and nods, any sign of nerves shaken out of his system. “You’ll love it, you love when I fuck you.” Geoff elaborates, heaving Michael up as he stands and heads after Lindsay’s trail. Michael perks his head, his hands clasping together behind Geoff’s neck and his voice lilting as he eyes the man curiously.

“Are you not fucking me?” Michael asks, head turning as Geoff takes them toward the bedroom. “Who is- is she? Oh my god, is this happening?” Geoff lets Michael scramble out of his arms once they’re in the room, and he finds Lindsay sitting on the edge of the bed, leaned back on her palms and wearing nothing but her t-shirt from before and the nicest strap on Michael ever could have picked out. He pounces his girlfriend, pushing her onto her back and pressing a fast kiss to her lips. “When did you get this?! Is it my fucking birthday?”

Lindsay laughs, planting hands on Michael’s shoulders and rolling them over so he’s looking up at her from his back. He always looks smaller there, his eyes as wide as he can manage.

"Just shut up and let us take care of you.” She glances over her shoulder at Geoff, who looks a little big caught-red-handed as he’s lifting his shirt over his head. He tosses it, moving lazily around to the other side of the bed.

“I can’t believe you guys…” Michael mutters, in awe as he stares up at Geoff towering over him, Lindsay folded into him. Her lips have started working from his collar to his chest, her hands busy bunching up his shirt until it’s forgotten on the floor with Geoff’s. She’s kissing his stomach, his hips, sending shockwaves up Michael’s middle until he’s humming and tilting up to meet her touch.

Geoff unbuckles and the sound gets Michael’s attention. He glances up at the man, who’s kicking off his jeans as he smiles in return. His fingers find Michael’s curls again and he tugs a little. “Come this way, baby.”

Lindsay reacts fluidly, dragging Michael’s shorts off and lifting his hips so she can push him toward Geoff all in one quick motion. Michael tries to let himself relax - but this is a new level of being treated like royalty. When it’s the three of them, it’s usually a careful balance. Geoff fucks him while he eats Lindsay out, he fucks Geoff while Lindsay sits on Geoff’s face, Lindsay rides Michael while he lets Geoff cum on his face - everyone’s working on something. But as Geoff tilts Michael’s head back and runs three fingers from his clavicle all the way to his jaw, he knows all he’s about to have to do is sit still and be a good boy.

Michael whines as Lindsay’s touch disappears, exposed and halfway to erection. But he knows better than to look - Geoff has placed him perfectly, and he keeps still and obedient, waiting to be rewarded. Lindsay is back quickly, propping his hips up on a pillow with care. Every few moments she leaves him a warm, tender kiss for his patience. Michael is buzzing, radiated by the attention he’s receiving, shivering at every touch that graces his skin. Geoff presses a thumb into Michael’s mouth and he gladly inhales, sucking hard on it and tracing the pad with his tongue. Out of sight, Lindsay is warming up her hands before spreading Michael at the knees and running a wet hand over his ass.

If they have a signal, Michael doesn’t see it. All at once Geoff has wrenched Michael’s mouth open wide enough to take his cock an inch at a time and Lindsay is pressing surprisingly pliant silicone into him. He’s overwhelmed immediately, happy to have Lindsay’s shoulders as a place to rest his ankles, happy to be able to reach Geoff’s hips and pull him in closer at his own pace. He’s full, content, fucking pleased, and their hands simultaneously tracing all over his body sends him suddenly into a shocking state of grace.

Lindsay revels in Michael’s body shivering underneath her touch and her slow, careful thrusts. He whimpers every time she draws in closer, and finally her hips meet his ass and he’s groaning deeply through the mouthful of Geoff’s cock he’s working around.

“Holy shit, I could do this every day.” Lindsay laughs, fingers pressing firmly into Michael’s hips as she pulls back and inches her way back inside of him until he’s whining again. This whine extends through Michael’s whole body and up into Geoff, who gasps and anchors his knee against the bed to sink to the hilt into Michael’s throat.

Geoff suffers a laugh through gritted teeth, eyes on the pink lips wrapped around the base of his cock. He watches Michael’s throat fill every time he thrusts, and every noise the man makes drags Geoff further into his desire. “I’ll clear my schedule,” Geoff quips back, chancing a look up at Lindsay. She’s wiggling out of her shirt, now, and Geoff reaches across Michael’s body as she leans into his hand, letting him grab her by the back of the neck and dig himself deeper into her boyfriend.

They find a steady rhythm, Michael shaking underneath them with every movement, choking every time Geoff moves too crooked, whimpering every time Lindsay juts against him. It’s so much all at once, laying back and letting them fuck him from either side. He’s in control of nothing, he’s let it all go. Every choke on Geoff’s dick makes him a little more self-conscious, a little more afraid that they’ll stop, but his nerve endings are fried too and his brain has a hard time keeping a grip on any steady stream of thought.

It’s too much. Michael’s swallowing against Geoff’s dick to try to keep the sensation from filling him up and overflowing, but it’s too much and it’s too late. The next time Geoff pulls out to let Michael breathe, he gasps out a little sob and his hands fly over his face. He’s crying. He’s crying during the best sex he’s ever had and the embarrassment and arousal has mixed to a shade of red splotched up and down his chest and his neck and his cheeks. Lindsay slows, and Michael pushes up against her.

“No, no, no, please don’t stop.” He cries through his tightening throat. “Please, I need it.”

Lindsay and Geoff exchange a mischievous look, seemingly on the same track as Lindsay pulls out of Michael at a torturously slow rate. Michael’s blubbering, trying to keep quiet long enough to open his mouth again for Geoff, but they’ve taken him by his hips and dragged him over onto his belly.

“It’s okay, baby,” Geoff coos as he climbs up onto the bed and sits back against the headboard. Lindsay has guided Michael’s shivering body so he’s on his knees, facing Geoff and shaking his his head at him frantically. “No, it really is okay, Michael.” Geoff laughs, bringing his face up to his to plant a little kiss on his lips. “We’ve got you, we’ve got it all under control, you’re being so good.”

Lindsay tests Michael a little, pressing a finger against him until he’s stopped quaking. She uses her hand to guide the dildo into him, and soon she’s rocking against his body in waves. Michael’s mouth falls open as he rests his forehead against Geoff’s, tears still sneaking out past the boy’s authority.

“Michael, you can let it out.” Lindsay ventures, leaning forward so she ran kiss patterns onto her boyfriend’s shoulders, nips and bite at his neck underneath sweaty curls. “We really do have you.”

Michael cries out as Lindsay rears back and sinks back into him, picking up the pace and gripping tightly to his hips. Every thrust opens Michael’s mouth wider and he finally remembers Geoff, his eyes flying open as he lowers down to find his cock waiting for him, dripping with precum. Michael finds some peace in working Geoff, in using his skills and in hearing Geoff leak out praise. He runs his tongue up and down Geoff’s shaft, pausing only to breathe or to react to the feeling of his own orgasm slowly building in the pit of his pelvis. The praise raining down on him from below keeps him going, and Geoff even runs a thumb over his cheek to wipe away the tears.

“God, baby, fuck. You’re so good at this, baby,” Lindsay mutters as she ruts into Michael, dragging her fingers over the small of his back and tracing the curve of his ass all the way to his thighs. “You look so pretty sucking Geoff’s cock, Michael.” Her wandering hand finds its way around to Michael’s front, taking hold of his patient, throbbing cock. She matches her own pace, stroking him with every thrust until he’s barely able to keep a grip on himself.

Michael is a mess at Geoff’s cock, gripping him in one hand and trying his hardest to keep control of the movement of his lips. He’s failing miserably, crying out as Lindsay wipes his brain clean of any type of function. Geoff watches Michael flounder for a moment, musing over how beautiful he looks when he’s not thinking of them watching him. Then he takes Michael by the hair, guiding him over his cock, raising off the bed to fuck into his face.

This time Michael lets go on purpose. He’s breathing heavily against Geoff’s thrusts, tears mixing in with the spit pooling at his chin. Geoff keeps his grip on Michael’s curls, thrusting deeper into his throat the more the man relinquishes command. He almost can’t bear to take his eyes off the mess me’s making of Michael’s face, but he glances at Lindsay, who seems lust-ridden as she pumps Michael’s cock and juts into him at the same time. She meets his eye, flashing a grin before focusing again

“You ready?” Geoff says again, this time barely able to get the words out for fear of shouting. He whispers, one thumb gentle on Michael’s temple while the rest keep their same force. “I’m gonna cum, Michael, you ready to take it?” Michael manages to make an affirmative sound, his hands shaking at Geoff’s thighs, his eyes screwed tightly shut. Geoff quickens his pace, his head tilting back against the head of the bed, his hips meeting Michael’s lips with every thrust.

When he cums he can really only hear Michael’s whimpers. He can feel hot, gooey spit all around his cock and he can see Michael’s helpless body shaking still as Lindsay fucks him. But he can only hear Michael crying. He pulls out and Michael lifts, sitting back on Lindsay as she greets the surprise with welcome and tilts back onto her own heels. Michael’s dripping down his chin, swallowing almost all of Geoff’s orgasm, but losing some to the mixture trickling onto his neck. He bounces, quick and unrelenting, on Lindsay’s new toy, helping her ram against his prostate as she uses all her expert skill to pump his cock with one hand.

Geoff enjoys the show. He watches for the familiar signs - Michael’s choking, desperate pleas and the wild look on his face and the fists he can’t help but make - and as he sees them he scoots forward, waiting to catch the boy as he cums hard and messy all over his stomach and the sheets. Lindsay lets Michael slow to a stop, resting with her still inside him, reaching for Geoff as the man approaches them.

Michael whispers an ‘I love you’ as he turns his head to meet Lindsay’s lips, and they kiss for a long moment before she lets him fall forward into Geoff’s arms. Geoff brings him backward, holding him close as they both realize he’s still sniffling, still crying softly against the man’s shoulder.

“You okay?” Geoff asks as Lindsay adjusts a little, unbuckling herself before she joins them on the other side of Michael, wrapping arms right around his middle.

“I’m fucking great.” Michael mutters thickly, wiping hard at his messy face. God, they’re all messy. “I have literally never been better.”

The bed is pliant under them as they all adjust, laughing and getting comfortable, wiping at wet spots they encounter as they go. Michael turns so he’s facing his girlfriend, his face tucked under her chin, his body pressed to Geoff’s stomach. A quiet moment settles over them in the turning of the day, the dimmed dusk light, and Geoff kisses the top of Michael’s head.

“We should do this more often.” Geoff muses, fingers twisting in Lindsay’s hair, nose buried in Michael’s.

“Yeah, but next time, do I get to cum?” Michael stills before he looks up at his girlfriend, his eyebrows raised.

“You didn’t cum?” He asks, face turning to something more sly. He breaks out from between them, rolling Lindsay onto her back and sinking a hand between her legs. “Oh, it’s your turn.”


End file.
